


Teddy Bear

by solostcrk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solostcrk/pseuds/solostcrk
Summary: Tony has loved Bucky since he can remember, but he isn’t sure if Bucky feels the same towards him. So when a carnival worker makes the wrong assumption, everything escalates. Fast.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au, kinda, so i hope this is good :)

“Tony!” Bucky called as he half walked, half skipped up to him, “you ready for the night of your life?”

Tony smiled as he looked Bucky up and down, taking everything in: his soft, brown hair; his hazel eyes; his perfect lips; his simple, tight, grey t-shirt; his black bomber jacket; his black ripped jeans; his vans. He looked perfect. He always looked perfect.

“Hello? Earth to Tony?”

“O- oh, sorry,” Tony stammered, “yeah, I’m ready.” He smiled.

“Great! Let’s go,” Bucky said, powering off in the direction of the ferris wheel and Tony had to almost run to keep up with the super soldier.

“Bucky, where are we going?” Tony asked after a short while.

“The stalls first, I think. Is that alright?”

“Sounds perfect.” Tony smiled again.

~~~

“Aw no! You were so close!” Bucky laughed as he watched Tony fail at basketball for the 5th time.

“Shut up, Bucky,” Tony said as he watched Bucky glow with happiness. ‘God, he’s perfect’ he thought.

“Let me try,” Bucky said, bringing Tony back to the real world.

“You know these things are rigged, right?” Tony breathed a laugh.

“Yes, I do know that, but I wanna win you something.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat, ‘he wants, to win me something?’ he silently questioned. 

He was falling even harder than he ever thought possible.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, Tony watched as Bucky failed to score, over and over again, “see, told you. Rigged” he stated matter-of-factly.

Tony started to move away from the stall and he felt Bucky’s metal arm grab his gently to stop him. He still couldn’t figure out how gentle something so strong could be. “What is it?” He asked, confused.

“Wait here for a sec.” Bucky walked up to the man behind the stall and started talking to him, as Tony inched closer he could hear their conversation becoming slowly louder than the rest of the carnival.

“How much? I wanted to win him something but I failed, so how much for one of the bears?”

“You want to buy one? Okay, $30” The man answered.

“$30?” Bucky asked himself quietly before admitting to himself that Tony was worth every penny. “Okay,” he finally said, handing the man the money.

The man turned to Tony, who was now stood next to Bucky, “you have a fine boyfriend there, you’re very lucky.” He smiled and turned away to help another couple arriving beside them.

“He’s not- I’m not-“ Tony stammered, not noticing Bucky beside him, handing him the teddy bear.

“Tony,” Bucky finally said once he realised Tony hadn’t seen him, “th- this is for you.” He smiled awkwardly, which only made Tony fall in love with him, again.

“I- you didn’t have to do this, Buck. How much was it?”

“30..” Bucky mumbled

“30?!” Tony gasped, taken aback at the expensive gesture, “okay now you really didn’t have to do this.”

“Just take it, please.” Bucky pleaded.

“Only if you answer me this: why’d you do it?” Tony asked, hoping against all hope Bucky would say exactly what he wanted to hear.

“B- because...” Bucky trailed off, “uhh, I don’t know how to say this. I- uh, I cant believe I’m saying this, to you of all people.”

“Bucky.” Tony moved so he was in front, facing Bucky, scanning his face. “Don’t be scared, please, I won’t judge you. You know I won’t.”

“I- I know, I just-“ he sighs, “I like you, Tony. Really like you.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, and it was a good few seconds before his brain began working again enough to close it. He said it. Bucky felt the same way. 

“Is- are you- are you joking? Because if so you need to seriously reassess your sense of humour.” Tony fumbled over his words as he processed everything.

Bucky laughed slightly, thankfully not offended at Tony’s response, “no, this isn’t a joke, I really like you, and if you feel the same way-“

“I do, I really, really do.” Tony said, cutting Bucky off mid-sentence.

“I- I honestly wasn’t expecting that, if I’m honest.” Bucky stammered.

“S- so as you were saying... if I felt-“ Tony began, but before he could finish Bucky had slammed their lips together. 

Tony breathed in the warmth of Bucky’s face, so close to his. He savoured the warmth and touch of his lips on Bucky’s. 

After Bucky pulled away, he lingered, millimetres away. They both did, foreheads pressed together. Both longing for another second connected.

“Tony Stark, will you go on a date with me?” Bucky asked.

“Yes.” Tony said. “I will go on a date with you, James Barnes.”


End file.
